Los siete pecados capitales de Remus Lupin
by herms weasley
Summary: Reto de los pecado capitales, Remus Lupin y sus secretos más profundos, la parte esa que nadie conoce. 6 chap [Avaricia]...ustedes se imaginan a Remus como un hombre avaro...lean esto y sabran si estan equivocados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí vengo con una serie de viñetas para el reto de los siete pecados capitales, mi personaje es Remus Lupin…quiero mostrar el lado cruel de este adorable lobito…

1º Pecado: Ira

* * *

** L a Ira y sus consecuencias.**

El que siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos con su mascara de amabilidad, con su eterna sonrisa de cordialidad…pero iba a llegar el día en que todo se desmoronaría, cuando su sangre fría se pudriría en el calor de la ira.

Era una noche fría, los lobos aullaban a la Luna menguante y el caminaba por los prados ensangrentados por la batalla que hay acaba de ocurrir, los vampiros y licántropos eran enemigos ancestrales. Entonces la vio…su novia, su niña…fornicando con otro.

Le hervía la sangre del cuerpo reclamando por sangre, la de ella, la de el, realmente no importaba, su vista estaba teñida de rojo, reclamando saciar su sed de venganza, el lobo que intentaba retener en sus entrañas a base de buenos sentimientos, se rebelo a su cordura, que desaparecida en los suburbios de su conciencia, vendría a reclamarle después el acto que cometería.

Se acerco sigiloso como un lobo, los mínimos ruidos que hacia eran opacado por los gemidos de placer…la varita salio de su bolsillo y un simple avada fue suficiente para el, murió al instante dejándolo insatisfecho, pero sonriendo por el espectáculo y el grito de terror que salio de los labios de su novia.

Fue directo hacia ella, un "cruciatus" esta vez y los alaridos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, su ser refulgía de excitación…mientras la torturaba le decía que no debió haberle hecho eso, que era una puta.

Hasta que de su boca empezó a salir un chorro de sangre y sus oídos ya estaban empapados por ella, fue suficiente…la dejo tirada en el charco de su propia sangre diciéndole "nunca debiste haber traicionado a un lobo".

Tiempo después cuando esa imagen se le aparecía en sueños todavía, se entero que había sobrevivido y que buscaba venganza, pero ese pensamiento solo lo hizo sonreír…era el precio por haber saciado su propia sed de venganza y posiblemente se mantendrían eternamente en ese circulo, ella lo dañaba, el la lastimaba de peor forma y después ella…y así hasta que alguno de los dos muriera a manos de otros, son la consecuencias de la ira.

* * *

Besos con sabor a Remus. 


	2. Envidia

Hola, vengo con otro pecado…quiero agradecerle a Nirnia por haberme ayudado con la inspiración para este chap…esto es para el reto de los siete pecados capitales aquí dejo la pag **www.ffam.ya.st** si quieren entrar…bueno besos y agradezco sus RR…

* * *

Envidia

Alguien podría pensar que alguna vez Remus Lupin, el fiel amigo, haya tenido envidia…de los que lo aceptaron como era, de los que hicieron los momentos más horrorosos de su vida, en lo recuerdos más preciado para él.

Se equivocan si dijeron que no…estoy escribiendo esto para demostrar que no soy tan perfecto como me pintan…como los demás me ven.

Era una de esos días nublados, donde todo esta casi en la misma penumbra…amenazaba tormenta, James, volaba libre por el campo de quidditch. Yo solo lo observaba, y me carcomía por dentro los celos¿Por qué el podía ser libre y yo no¿Por qué el no estaba maldito? Porque podría aspirar a tener una novia, mientras yo siempre seria rechazado por mi condición o por mi propio miedo a hacer daño…todas estas cosas pasaban por mi mente cuando me fui directo al baño de prefectos.

Hay estaba el amor platónico de James, llorando a destajo, era amiga mía… me acerque para saber que pasaba y cuando me lo contó pensé " ah líos de alcoba" su novio la había engañado y ella sufría…en ese momento me pregunto si realmente James la quería o si simplemente era un capricho más…yo solo le respondí " es James, él no quiere a las chicas, solo las utiliza"…la envidia hizo su trabajo en mí y ella se lanzo en mi brazos llorando que todos lo hombres eran iguales, que el único diferente soy yo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí vengado con la vida y con mi amigo…que poseía todo a lo que yo nunca podría aspirar y tenía a la mujer que más quería en mis brazos… algo que en ese momento él solo podría soñar.


	3. Gula

Hola¡¡¡¡¡

Otro pecado capital de mi querido lobito, una pequeña advertencia…tiene algo de Slash, pero muy suave. Tb quería agradecer a Koumal Lupin y decirle que en este drabble, Remus no es tan cabron… (No puedo hacerlo siempre así)….bueno los dejo con el tercer pecado capital.

Disclaimer (antes que se me olvide como siempre) ningún personaje es mío, si fuera así, Harry Potter seria mucho más dark, Remus tendría más protagonismo, Ron y Hermione ya estarían juntos… todo pertenece a JK y no es mi intención quitarle crédito, ni dinero (aunque alta falta que me hace).

* * *

**Gula**

_Gula: Uno de los siete pecados capitales en la religión católica. La gula es el deseo desordenado por el placer conectado con la comida o la bebida. Este deseo puede ser pecaminoso de varias formas (siempre siguiendo los conceptos de dicha religión):_

Remus Lupin leía con detenimiento esto, mientras comía una galletas de chocolates, junto con un chocolate caliente como bebida…si el sufría ese pecado, era adicto al chocolate, principalmente esos grandes y caros. No importaba si engordaba, si siempre tenia ese olor (las mujeres lo encontraban sexy y muchos hombres también) solo había algo más por lo que sentía un hambre tan fuerte que competía con el oro café (como le gustaba llamarlo).

Eran unos ojos grises, que ahora lo tenían completamente sumido en la depresión y que mejor manera de animarse que con un buen chocolate, era el remedio para todo…incluso podía olvidarse de esa mirada que lo buscaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, después de la ultima pelea. Había decidido nunca más caer ante el gris centelleante.

Mientras un chico, bastante atlético, con facciones perfectas, pelo azulado y ojos grises, intentaba maquinar, la manera de hacer que el otro cayera de nuevo en sus brazos, de recuperar las caricias, los labios eternamente con sabor a chocolate, la amistad que los unía, junto con la pasión desbordante…buscaba con desesperación la forma de volver a escuchar su voz. Hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente, sabia que el licántropo solo tenia una debilidad más grande que él y si se las juntaba volvería a caer rendido a sus pies. A Sirius Black se le formo una picara sonrisa de solo imaginárselo.

Remus sintió como se le erizo la piel, mientras veía a su ex sonreír con picardía y confianza, y que sus ojos brillaban como relámpagos en una tormenta, tendría que irse con cuidado, sabía que no debía dejarse ganar por él y que Sirius no se rendiría fácilmente. Para calmarse tomo una pequeña barra de chocolate que lo acompañaba a todos lados.

Sirius se fue a su habitación temprano, poniendo aún más nervioso al licántropo que ya no lograba concentrarse en leer, y comía sus últimas reservas del preciado alimento. Sentía como se derretía en su boca y le hacían sentir un placer infinito, pero estaba apunto del colapso, no sabia que esperar mientras subía a su cuarto, que compartía con Black…y para agravar la situación se le termino el chocolate, más no importaba conservaba una pequeña reserva debajo de su cama.

Llego y mientras se ponía el pijama, buscaba con desesperación su dichosito placer, mas no podía encontrarlo…escucho una voz conocida que le preguntaba.

Buscas esto Remus- se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Sirius con todas **_sus_ **tabletas de chocolates en la mano- creo que vas a tener que venir a buscarlos- sus ojos brillaban de malicia, sabiendo que tenia un gran haz bajo la manga o en su mano.

Devuélvelos- dijo Remus con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo de ira- no tienes derecho a sacarlos- soltó intentando controlarse- Creo que no puedo pasártelos, Remus, si los quieres, ven por ellos- sonrió Sirius, mientras con un simple ademán con su varita, hacia desaparecer su ropa, y con otro derretía el chocolate. Los ojos dorados estaban abiertos de par en par, por el espectáculo que los ojos grises le daban. Mientras Sirius con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pasaba el líquido por todo su cuerpo, hasta en los rincones mas escondidos de su bella fisonomía, quedaron cubiertos por el oro café.

- Ven, Remus, no tengas miedo- desafió al Licántropo, que por esos momentos, odiaba sus sentidos lobunos, que le hacia percibir con demasiada intensidad la mirada gris posada en él y el olor a chocolate, incitándolo- no voy a comerte- ja claro que no, eso seria al revés. Pensaban ambos.

Remus de verdad, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir, ante lo que sus ojos veían, ante la invitación al deleite que se creía incapaz de rechazar, lo ojos grises y el oro café juntos, sus más grandes obsesiones, los dos vicios que tenía, las grandes tentaciones…hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y se fue acercando vacilante, haciendo el ultimo intento de dar la batalla, pero la tenia perdida de antemano. Estaba justo en frente de él, ojos grises y dorados se fundieron, oscureciéndose por la pasión…y el lobo deleitándose por el festín de sensaciones que vendrían a continuación, poso sus labios en el hombro del otro, sintiendo su olor, el sabor a chocolate. Los últimos pensamientos de ambos, fueron diametralmente opuestos, los ojos grises decían "bendito chocolate" mientras que los ojos dorados soltaban con ira que de a poco se desvanecía "malditos ojos grises, maldito chocolate"…

Al final la gula había ganado la partida.

* * *

Bueno y ¿ qué les parecio? ya saben lo que sea pueden dejarme un hermoso e inspirador RR y dejan a una escritora muy feliz.

besos con sabor a Remus bañado en chocolate (yo tb soy fanatica de este rico dulce)


	4. Soberbia

Hola, aquí viene el cuarto pecado…realmente no es lo mejor que he escrito, creo que no representa mucho a la soberbia (es que me cuesta demasiado imaginar a Remus soberbio) pero a pesar de todo me gusto…también quise adentrarme un poco en el tema de la sonrisa eterna de Remus, que para mi es una mascara…espero de verdad que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío…todos pertenecen a JK.

* * *

Soberbia

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, como si nada le importara…una alumna de un curso mas bajo que el, pasaba por hay y lo miraba embobada…sus ojos brillaban con ese extraño brillo que adquieren cuando se ve a un ídolo, a alguien a quien uno considera inalcanzable, a un amor platónico.

Remus solo la miro y ella casi se desmaya, sonrió de medio lado, seductoramente, la muchacha se le acerco y lo saludo nerviosa, las manos temblándole…él le contesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le encantaba ver como reaccionaban las mujeres ante su presencia, le fascinaba ver como lo admiraban, como lo querían. Le hacían olvidar su "pequeño problema peludo" y que seguramente si ellas supieran eso, lo tratarían peor que escoria.

Se despido y siguió su camino, de repente desde el otro lado, una figura que conocía muy bien, por lo desagradable que era, se fue acercando. Hace un par de noches Snape lo evitaba, desde que Sirius en una de sus geniales bromas lo envió para el sauce boxeador y él ya convertido en Licántropo casi le mata. Snape le lanzo una mirada llena de ira y un comentario hiriente, de esos que si hubieran salido de otros labios, lo dejarían destrozado, pero solo le respondió con una sonrisa, que para los que no lo conocían significarían amabilidad y cortesía…lo cual era una visión completamente errada, esa sonrisa salio de sus labios como una burla silenciosa, de que el otro era tan insignificante que no merecía preocuparse, ni tomarlo en cuenta…que lo encontraba muy inferior como para amargarse.

Snape se dio cuenta del motivo de su sonrisa…hervía de rabia, pero no podía hacer nada, no en ese momento. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de vengarse por esa humillación.

Remus siguió caminando hacia la sala común, con la sonrisa plantada en los labios, esa sonrisa eterna que nunca parecía desaparecer, esa sonrisa que cautivaba a las chicas, que los chicos envidiaban, que a los profesores derribaba y a sus amigos a veces hacían temblar, ya que nunca podían estar seguro que significaba. Esa mascara que escondía sus emociones más profundas, los sentimientos más decadentes, el dolor más intenso, la alegría que desbordaba, esa sonrisa en la cual los matices eran casi imperceptibles. Podía significar tantas cosas; desde burla, cariño, amor, indiferencia, odio, pasión, ira.

Pero remus se sentía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo, después del encuentro con Snape, "que se creía ese" pensaba "que podía decirle lo que quisiera, que se creía superior a él, cuando no valía nada, ni si quiera para defenderse por si mismo" pobrecito ya vería lo que le esperaba…se decía a sí mismo, mientras maquinaba la idea de su próxima broma para ese.

La sonrisa seguía bailándole en el rostro, esa que era incitante, que te invitaba a intentar descubrir lo que se ocultaba detrás de ella…esa que ahora solo expresaba soberbia. Lo que él no sabia, es que muchos años después se arrepentiría de los desplantes que le hacia al joven de cabello grasoso, cuando este revelara su condición de licántropo al mundo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?...espero respuestas, algún **Reviews** que me diga que tal estuvo y si conseguí el objetivo de mostrar a Remus soberbio (que es todo un reto, con este hombre)…

Bueno besos con sabor a Remus, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.


	5. Pereza

Hola¡¡¡¡¡

Acá vengo con el siguiente pecado, ya llevamos cinco... solo quedan dos y esto se acaba y mi lobito va a dejar de mirarme con cara rara cada vez que lo hago quedar mal... bueno este es el de la pereza, está ubicado más o menos después de la muerte de los Potter... espero que les guste y me dejen bellos RR.

Besos con sabor a Remus bañado en chocolate

* * *

Pereza.

Se encontraba en una posada bastante incomoda y sucia, pero era lo más barato que pudo con su escuálidos ingreso encontrar, ya la vida no tenia sentido para él, había perdido todo lo que le intereso alguna vez, su familia, sus amigos, su novia... todo se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, producto de una traición, de seguir una ilusión.

Y ahora se preguntaba ¿para qué seguir luchando? Si no había conseguido nada con eso ¿para qué, seguir buscando a alguien que lo acompañara? Si la soledad parecía que fuera su única compañera, para que seguir intentando llevar una vida normal, para que tratar de que lo consideraran un igual, para que seguir intentado superar los prejuicios¿para qué? Era todo lo que rodeaba su mente.

Estaba cansado de dar batalla contra las inclemencias de la vida, que parecía haberse encaprichado con él, como si fuera un simple muñeco de papel al cual podía tratar como querría... de que servia intentar encontrar un trabajo decente, si siempre iban a vivir desconfiando de él, intentar volver a su país que tantos recuerdos tristes le traía, seguir intentando vencer a la melancolía era solo una perdida de tiempo, un desperdicio de fuerzas que ahora escaseaban en él.

Remus Lupin se recostó en su cama, con la vista vacía en el techo, ya no quería levantarse más, había decidido elegir el camino fácil, huir de todas esas cosas que lo atormentaban, los recuerdos que deseaba que se perdieran en el tiempo, las heridas de cada luna llena... era lo más fácil, era lo más cómodo, intentar olvidar todo lo que hizo dichoso alguna vez... sencillamente le daba pereza intentar cambiar su realidad, era más cómodo simplemente sobrevivir.

Si a alguno de los conocidos del licántropo, a los amigos que murieron o él que se encontraba en Azkaban, arrepintiéndose de considerarlo traidor, le hubiesen dicho que Remus se había dejado vencer por la pereza... se hubieran reído en la cara del incauto, porque para ellos era algo inconcebible solo imaginárselo.

Pero hay se hallaba el, tirado en una cama, jugando con la idea de no levantarse mal... hasta morir de hambre... o beberse el frasquito de veneno que guardaba en su maleta raída...porque seguir viviendo solo le producía pereza.


	6. Avaricia

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Siento la demora del capi…espero que este les guste, que es el penultimo…bueno me despido esperando RR.

* * *

Avaricia

Los sentimientos están a flor de piel, las emociones revolotean nerviosas y con sensaciones claustrofóbicas en tu corazón, porque no las dejas salir, el sol no se ve y no deseas verlo…porque significaría tener que aceptar que estas amando de nuevo.

La situación cada vez se le salía más de las manos, con ella y las personas que lo rodeaban, se estaba permitiendo encariñarse con todos y eso no le era posible, no quería….le daba pánico sufrir de nuevo y realmente ¿merecería la pena? Si la guerra estaba en sus puertas, de la misma forma y casi tanta intensidad como en esos años. Para que amar y perder todo lo que lo sostenía, de nuevo.

De repente sintió como pasos que se dirigían al salón de esa casa tétrica, donde el se hallaba, su sentido lobuno lo hizo darse cuenta de que eran los de ella, al verla en el lumbral de la puerta, solo la observo indiferente.

-Remus ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?- pregunto con voz vacilante la muchacha, que ahora poseía unos bellos ojos color verdes y cabello negro lacio- nada solo pensaba- respondió el con voz fría — ahhh… ¿puedo sentarme contigo?- no fue capaz de decirle que no, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y la chica se tumbo a su lado.

El silencio que siguió se volvió para el hombre insoportable, no porque fuera tenso, al contrario, era tan cómodo que le producía miedo, pero no sabia como romperlo.

Sin mediar aviso, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos…ojos verdes que estaban adquiriendo un tono gris que le recordaban a su anterior pareja, hasta que ella se decidió a romper la distancia, el sintió unos labios calientes sobre los suyos, mas a pesar de todo lo que él placer que le producía, la rechazo de forma cruel…no estaba dispuesto a entregar más cariño, a dar más amor y sabiduría. No importaba cuanto dañara con todo eso, lo único que tenia claro que era lo poco que poseía y no estaba dispuesto a perder su calma mental por querer.

Así fue como Remus Lupin por primera vez se mostró avaro, quizás con lo único que podía, sus sentimientos.


	7. Lujuria

Hola , aquí llega este último capitulo, espero que les guste y pido mis disculpas por el retraso…

Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio todo pertenece a JK…

Esperando RR …

* * *

Lujuria

Remus se encontraba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, tomando su habitual café de medianoche, mientras Tonks vestida con una camiseta a tirantes y blanca, lavaba la loza a la forma muggle…él podía notar como la camiseta se mojaba haciendo que se notara que andaba sin sujetador…a la vez que se percibía como debajo de ella algo se endurecía…produciéndole al licántropo la misma reacción pero en otra parte de su anatomía.

El solo la miraba mientras intentaba infructuosamente controlar sus impulsos, de tocarla, acariciarla, besarla…cada centímetro de la piel, pero no lo conseguía de manera satisfactoria, no solo combatía con los sentidos lobunos, de animal que se encontraban agudizados por la cercanía de la luna llena, si no también con los humanos, que eran más fuertes que ninguno.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se percataba de las miradas disimuladas, y la sonrisa de medio lado que la muchacha le dirigía, mientras hacia unos movimientos exagerados, para conseguir que el agua la empapara aun más.

La noche fría de invierno arreciaba afuera, con sus propios vendavales, mientras en la habitación todo se encontraba como si un día de verano fuera, el hombre lamentaba su mala suerte, no le importaría que hubiese una tormenta, hasta la lluvia en su propia cabeza seria bienvenida, pero ni el tiempo se apiadaba de él, ya que la temperatura subía a cada segundo.

Escuchaba la voz de su conciencia que le decía en su cabeza "contrólate, eres demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso para ella" pero esta cada vez se hacia más baja, mientras el calor aletargaba a su sentido común.

La chica se fue a sentar en la silla que se hallaba a su lado, mientras cerraba los ojos y le dejaba ver sus piernas, que el short deshilachado no ocultaban a la mirada libidinosa del hombre, empezó a sacarse los zapato lentamente, como si deseara que otro hiciera el trabajo por ella.

Fue suficiente para él, que tomo las manos finas y las aparto , continuando lo que ellas hacían, le quito los zapatos, mientras como regalo extra le hacia un masaje en las plantas de sus pies…en la habitación se escucho un gemido de placer, de una mujer y el licántropo termino por perder la poca cordura que aun batallaba para no desvanecerse…las manos fueron subiendo lentamente, sutilmente…apenas rozando la piel, creando una sensación electrizante…mientras los gemidos contenidos eran la única melodía que se posaba en ese cuarto.

La mano subía y subía, hasta llegar a su vientre, sus pechos, que parecieron ignorar…su cuello, su cara, su boca…que sintió estremecimientos de placer al recorrer los labios…de los cuales salieron una palabra ahogada, un nombre … Remus.

Ya no pudo resistirse a probar los labios que lo llamaban clamante, al saborearlos uno temblores jubilosos recorrieron todo su cuerpo y el beso antes suave y tierno…explorante y curioso, se volvió ardiente y hambriento…las manos empezaron a jugar de manera mucho más fuerte con todas esas partes vedadas antes para el, mientras ella recorría su pecho, sus muslos….desabrochaba su túnica y besaba su cuello.

El saco la solera a tirantes, y logro ver su piel blanca desnuda, vio los ojos grises que ahora lo miraban, nublados, locos y sedientos…las manos recorrieron sus pecho, los labios empezaron una inspección mas profundas por el cuerpo…hasta quitar el short y la túnica caía…las cosas se pusieron frenéticas, las caricia y lenguas batallaban por recorrer los lugares incansablemente.

Pero como todo tiene un inicio, ya sea placentero o desventurado…también tiene su final…a veces dulce, otras amargo, pero este llega de manera inexorable, como el andar del tiempo, aunque uno no lo deseo o ruegue por el.

Esto paso mientras el se adentraba en ella y el sudor, gemidos, olores…se mezclaban creando una sinfonía y espectáculo grandioso…mientras la lluvia arreciaba afuera, como si estuviera esperando a que este encuentro se produjera para dejarse caer.

Un grito lanzado a la vez por dos voces en una exquisita coordinación, son nombres que se escucharon por todos los confines de la casa…vacía, demostraba que el clímax había llegado y dos amantes de una noche, dejaban que los brazos de Morfeo los tomara y llevara a su reino, abrazados y satisfechos…en el suelo frió de una cocina…sentir placer también cansa.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas y los parpados de Remus se abrían, mientas que con una mano intentaban evitar la luz…sintió un cuerpo a su lado y se acordó de todo lo pasado la noche anterior, se levanto intentando no despertar a su acompañante…diciéndose que solo fue una noche de lujuria.

Se fue sin darse cuenta que Tonks estaba despierta, diciéndose que si había conseguido vencer ese autocontrol férreo que lo caracterizaba, para conseguir esa noche…quizás algún día lograría que la amara.


End file.
